Isle Esme Rewrite Edward's POV
by lilianyas
Summary: Just Isle Esme in Edward's POV, I wrote this awhile ago but I reread it and decided to tweak it a little bit, hope you like it and I am looking for a Beta to actually proof read it, this is just the raw version.


Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and Judith McNaught inspired me to write this long ago.  
Authors note: So I decide to rewrite my first ever fanfic because, honestly has many mistakes. Keep in mind that I was only 14 years old!  
Hope you guys appreciate the little tweaks I did!  
5. Isle Esme "Houston?" Bella asked. "Just a stop along the way," I grinned. She seemed worried about where our honeymoon would take place. She had made it clear that she wanted me to enjoy our honeymoon as much as she did, which meant that I could be out and about during the daylight. Part of me had been terrified of her request yet another was thrilled. As much as I wanted to convince her to rethink her choices, I knew that my carnal need for her had been burning slowly these past couple months and I too was yearning to feel her the way a husband does with his wife. Bella seemed to sleep peacefully from Seattle to Houston. I had always amazed by how angelic she looked when she slept. Our flight seem to drag on a little to slow for my taste but when it was time to get ready for landing I was unsure if I should wake Bella or simply carry her.

Knowing Bella I would embarrass her by simply carrying her sleeping form out of a plane with may wondering eyes.  
But I did have another motivation to wake her up, I wanted her to be surprised. "Rio de Janeiro?" She asked dumbfound. "Another stop along the way," I reassured her, dazzling her with her favorite smile. When we finally boarded onto our next plane, Bella seemed to drift back to sleep. This flight unlike the other would be twice as long.

I found myself bouncing my knee, it was a nervous habit I had seen Bella do often.  
I was nervous and unsure.  
My thoughts a jumble of words, phrases, and images, all though not all mine.  
Sure the step we were about to take was not only a risk but it was new experience and I was still not sure how I would react.  
My biggest fear was not that my beloved's blood would tempt me, but that I might get lost in the sea of emotions and feelings that I would forget that she was still breakable and soft and very much alive. My mind drifted to the very serious talk I had with my father, he had reassured me that I was compete and that I could do this, and yet here I was doubting myself and his trust.  
But I could just shrugged this off, this was Bella, the love of my existence, that we were talking about. I also cringed, thinking about Emmett's vulgar advice but smiled back when he opened up his mind to let me feel how he felt giving himself completely to the women he loved. I believe Jasper must have had something to do, because both did the same and it did help.  
It made me cherish the thought that maybe if everything went well, I too could experience such beautiful and raw feelings. I found myself startled when the captain announced that we were ready to land.  
Had time truly passed that fast?  
I gently kissed Bella's eyelids and she moaned softly and stretched, she slowly opened her eyes and focus on me.  
She gifted me with a brilliant smile and seemed to become aware of what was going on. Unloading everything had taken time and once we had everything we needed I located a taxi and softly gave him directions as he scurried to help with our bags. The taxi driver seemed shocked at my clean Portuguese accent and quickly hurried to his seat and drove us to our destination.  
As we slowed down near the dock, Bella looked up at me in wonder and I smiled and opened the taxi door and held it open for her as the taxi driver unloaded our bags.  
I thanked him and gave paid him, leaving a generous tip.  
As I turned back to my Bella, I noticed that she had a confused look on her face and I softly intertwined my fingers with her and silently guided her to our next vehicle of transportation. Bella only raised one eyebrow as I started to load our bags unto a sleek and very new looking yacht and leaped onto the boat.  
I gestured for her to grab my shoulder and as she did I grabbed her waist and lifted her unto the boat. She sat the closest plush seat to the wheel of the yacht as I prepared our ride. As I glanced back to her, I gasped too low for her to hear me, I was once again astonished by her beauty. Her skin glowed softly with the moonlight making her skin look softer, I ache to run the back of my finger against her cheek. I quickly snapped out of the trance she casted on me, to noticed that her eyes were scanning all around. I knew Bella was a curious person and hated surprises, she was nervous and I could only guess she was probably trying to figure out where exactly where we headed. I finished ogling her and urned the yacht on and was once again reminded my love for speed. For a fraction of a second I closed my eyes and I knew that my life was perfect. 1. Bella was my wife and I her husband.  
2. Tonight was going to be either the best night of my existence or the worst. And 3. Bella and I would _try_ to finally love each other. _**Physically**_

I had often envisioned Bella as my wife, but never had I truly allowed myself to fantastic about her, my morels being the first thing and the second was to maintain my control.  
Yet here I was on our way to the place where we would consummate our marriage and I was conflicted with myself. Bella's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Are we going much farther?" Which roughly translated to, are we getting off this boat or?  
I tried to laugh but my nervous stopped my chuckle in my throat. "About another half hour, till we get there." I glanced toward her and grinned, she was holding on the seat too tightly. This time I looked ahead and chuckled too low for her human ears to hear. I remembered she didn't like the speed. My thoughts jumped to our future, of her future as a vampire and I hoped that would change, that she would love the speed once she become one of us. A dim glow in the distance cheered me up. "Bella look there," I said and pointing, not knowing if she could see what I saw. As we went faster I saw the palm trees, the rocks and the sand, but what I captured my attention was the moon. And finally I saw what had glowed was the large house, it was illuminated by the moon. "Where are we?" She said her tone surprised. "This is Isle Esme," I said smiling toward her. I drove the boat to the dock smoothly and cutting the engine off. "Isle Esme?" She repeated. "A gift from Carlisle and Esme, they offered to let us borrow it" The breeze flew across my face and I was once again reminded why I had taken up Esme's offer to use it for our honeymoon. I took our things to the dock and came back to my wife, my Bella. She held her dainty hand out for me to help her; instead I cradled her in my arms, close to me. "Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" She whispered. I grinned. "I'm nothing if not thorough." I said as I walked toward the house. I heard Bella's heart beginning to move fast, I looked at her and wondered what scared her. Was she doubting herself? I was beginning to lose my mind. I placed our bags down, opened the door, and waited for her to face me. I decided that if she wanted to back out of our deal, it was okay. Even though I was burning to have her in my arms in that fashion, I would respect her wishes. Then she looked at me, her eyes were deep with desire and just the barest hint of nervous. I walked through the house showing her through the house, turning the lights after lights. If I were human my heart would be beating against my chest jut like Bella's because both she and I knew the last room was the bedroom. I slowed down as we reached tit and turned on the last light. It was big and roomy, the room had a bed placed at the center with mosquito netting.  
As if we had needed the vision before us, the tension in the room was too thick and I needed a moment to gain control and clear my head. "I'll… go get our things." I said quickly and walked at a human's pace, thinking about what was or wasn't about to happen. I grabbed the bags and checked the temperature. I was a little warm, but that was a precaution. As I returned to the bedroom, I saw Bella near the bed. I slowly walked to her and touched the back of her neck with one of my cool fingers. "It's a little hot in here." I said. "I thought… that would be best." "Through," She murmured, looking around. I chuckled and I sounded a little nervous. "I tried to think of everything that would make this… easier." I said. Bella swallowed loudly from in front of me. Was she rethinking or just nervous I asked myself again. I told myself I wouldn't back out, but if she told me "no" or stopped me, I would be okay. "I was wondering if" I started to say, "If … if maybe you would like to take a midnight swim with me?" One-step at a time I told myself, as I took a deep breath. "The water will be warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of." "Sounds nice" Her voice broke saying this. "I'm sure you would like a human minute or two… it was a long journey" She nodded; I touched my lips to her throat; below her ear. "Don't take too long Mrs. Cullen," I repeated my lips at her neck. I strode past her to the doors that led from where we were. I took my shirt off and dropped it down to the floor, and kept walking in to the beach. I knew Bella was nervous, this was perfectly normal for her to feel this way about the first time she would be with someone. I found a palm tree and decided to leave the rest of my clothes on the tree. And as I walked into the water and I wondered how Bella would look, would her cheeks flush as I lay my gaze upon her? I Then wondered what she would think of me, not being able to read her mind always hurt even more each time. I swam near the ocean floor, checking to see if she made it to the beach. I was in waist deep water, when I heard her heart. I was facing my back to the house, so she wouldn't feel intimidated, because I wouldn't want to embarrass her.  
I placed my hands on top of the water by the time she was near me. "Beautiful" I heard her say of the moon. "It's alright," I said as I turned toward her. Her skin was glowing again under the moonlight. I could see her arms covering her breasts and wanted to reassure her, that there was no need, because she was perfect. My body instinctually knew she was near to me. I held my hand to her, so we could intertwine our fingers like before. Then she half-smiled, then raised her other hand and placed it over my silent heart and I shuddered by her warm touch. My breath came rougher now. "I promised we would try," I whispered tensely. "If … if I hurt you, you must tell me at once." She nodded, keeping her eyes on me as she took a step through the waves and pressed her head on my chest. "Don't be afraid", she murmured, "We belong together." Never in my life had I felt this, it was right, it was perfect. "Forever," I agreed and pulled us gently into deeper water. My body released it's tension and I realized I wasn't worried or scared of hurting her. I was ready, she was ready. I realized that we were just waiting for me to make the next move. Slowly I leaned down and gently crushed my cold lips to her warm ones. This kiss felt, beyond words. We both moved closer, until there was no space between us. I felt her heartbeat; it was making the most beautiful sound ever. I felt my world shift and I knew that we would be okay, that everything would turn out alright. My body started to react to our proximity and my need to feel every inch of Bella's skin was overpowering my thoughts. I had to say her name."Bella," I whispered into the salty air. "Edward" she moaned. My lips left hers and went down her neck, to the hollow of her throat and under her ear. My hands where around her arms and hers were around my neck. I knew she wanted more from me. I grabbed her waist and she wrapped her legs around my hips. "Bella are you ready?" I asked her, looking into her deep brown eyes. "Yes" was her answer. That was it took, my body buzzed with the need to acquaintance itself to her body. I started to swim back to the shore, once my feet felt the moist sand I ran at lighting speed. The dim lights in the room made the atmosphere romantic. Bella was still in my arms with her legs hugging my waist, her arms around my neck, her body up against my own.  
I placed my knee on the plush bed and she slowly detangled herself from me and as her body settled itself on top of the bed, I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.  
The vision before me was of eternal beauty. I stared at Bella's eyes, which twinkled with longing and desire, all trace of nervous had left. She smiled and I continued my journey and my eyes dipped to her slender throat, following from there to her collarbone.  
My lips wanted to trace the dip between both bones and my mouth water for a different reason now. My eyes descended to her breasts. The images that I had briefly allowed myself to imagine paled to the reality that was Bella.  
Her breast were pink like _Sabatia angulari__s,_ in other words like pink roses. I licked my lips and if I were human I would have blushed at the notion. My eyes quickly followed below to her bellybutton, smooth and soft. I took in a deep breath, steading myself to look at what was next.  
She had her legs straight and touching, all I could see was the smallest patch of curly hair that adorned her pelvic bone.  
My eyes trailed down her legs to her toes and I could not believe my luck.  
She was more then words could describe. A definition of a goddess. Impatiently she sat up. I flinched reflexively as she brushed her lips over my skin and my hand sank slowly into the hair at her nape, I lifted her forward. This time when she raised her gaze to mine, I bent my head. My mouth captured hers almost too roughly, my tongue parting her lips tentatively, this kiss was one filled with desperate want and need. My hand trailed to her neck, then to her shoulder as my lips followed behind at her neck. She was making small noises and I had suppress my own. Slowly my hand crept to her round breasts and I heard her groan as I barely touched her. My fingers traced her areola but not yet touching her nipple. _"Edward, please..." She whimpered.  
And that's when I lost some of the careful restraint I had._ _My fingers still softly pinched and twisted her nipple.  
Her back arched of the bed and instinctually_ she opened her legs to me. My eyes met hers and she begged with her eyes for me to feel, to see, to touch every inch of her. My finger continued to do its ministration on her nipple as my gaze fell to her core. Nothing prepared me for the feast in front of me. She was like a ripe Piyata, her core was perfect. Her curls stopped right above her clit, which was so engrossed that it begged to be touched. She was wet, glistening in the light. My fingers threaten to touch her there, as if they had a mind of their own. It was too much, I felt myself trying to loose all control and feast on her, but I could. I wouldn't. I leaned away and pulled my finger from her erect nipple and took a couple of breaths. "Edward, I need you" Bella called.  
I need too. I want too much. I need to breath. "Please..."  
And that's all it took. My mouth latched itself to her other nipple and my finger trailed down to her core. She cried out in surprise and I moaned at the feel of her arousal. My fingers toyed up and down her slit and I knew the instant I went up and brushed her clit, she'd lose it. And she did. "EDWARD, Ohhh"  
I growled into her breast, one of her hand tangled in my hair, the other running down my back. I slowly circled her clit, going faster after every complete circle. "Yes, ohhh please, faster" she moaned and the my finger slide inside her and her muscles clamped down and she was screaming. Her body arched off the bed and slumped down. She was a vision. My only thoughts were how was I going to survive being inside her when she came. Then I was hovering on top of her, in between her legs, and kissed her. She was ready, she wanted me, and I desired her more then ever. Just then I felt her hand grasp me and I threw my head back and groaned. "Look at me" I told her and she did. Together we grasped my manhood and we aligned myself at her opening and slowly, as slowly as I could with this fire within me, I entered her. She cried out. "Bella?! Are you okay?!" I asked panicked. "Yes... just please, wait."  
And I did, her heat was too much, my body wanted to push in as deep as I could but I knew I had to wait. "Okay." She said and I slide in until I felt her barrier.  
"Bella?" I asked.  
"Now." She said through clenched teeth.  
And I pushed swiftly all the way. I tighten my hold on her hips and I kissed the lone tear that escaped. We stayed still for I don't know how long, then she pushed her hips against me. I slide out, only leaving the tip of my manhood in her and slide back in. "Ohhh" "Bella"  
We both moaned in unison. I kept plunging deep and steadily increasing the tempo of my thrusts, giving and giving and giving until Bella was wild beneath me. Moaning and growling my name. Her fingernails biting into my back and hips clutching me to her, while the passion raging inside her was becoming a holocaust, still going on and on, until it exploited in long soul-destroying burst of extravagant pleasure. I drove into her once more and kissed her. My body suddenly released warm liquid from my manhood. This made Bella clasp me tighter and moan with the feeling of that exquisite sensation. I never felt this it was a physical relief and my mind couldn't register all the sensations I felt. It felt like my body was a volcano that needed to erupt. It had been surreal. My body was asking, no, begging for more, but Bella just curled up on top of me, with our bodies still joined. I started to hum her lullaby as she slowly fell to sleep. Later that same night I noticed that bruises started to blossom across her body. And the feathers they were everywhere.  
I gasped in horror at the fact that I could have bitten Bella.  
I slowly slide out of her and we moaned at the loss. I was a monster who hurt her. I knew she was sleeping, but would she hate me, because of what I did to her? I kept my eyes on her perfect body turning purple in some places. I did this to her, I turned her into milky purple patches. I hated myself more then ever, I wanted to cry and just torture myself the same way I must have tortured her. My night had gone from the best to the impossibly worst. Bella finally woke around 10 or 11 am, but didn't open her eyes. Maybe she was preparing to justify all the hurt I caused, because she truly had to know, she felt it and kept quiet. I had to know how much she hated me. I gently touched my finger to her skin going up and down her spine. I heard her giggle. "What's so funny?" I murmured, still touching her back. She blushed and then her stomach growled. Great I forgot she needed to eat. Yet another mistake. "You can't escape being human for very long." She giggled once more. I was shocked that she could be giggling after whatI had done to her. I just kept staring at the canopy above us. I could feel her getting on her elbows to see my face. "Edward," she said trying to catch her breath. "What is it? What‟s wrong?" "You have to ask?" I said in a hard tone. She kept silence, probably thinking of what to say. Her she looked worried, and unsure of what to say. "What are you thinking?" I asked, not able to continue in silence. "You‟re upset. I don't understand. Did I…? She didn't finish. How could she not know? I closed my eyes. "How badly are you hurt, Bella? The truth- don't downplay it." I said a bit angry. "Hurt?" she said an octave higher as if she was surprised and I raised my eyebrow. Was she really playing this game, trying to be selfless? She started to stretch out and her face became angry. "Why would you jump to that conclusion? I've never been better than I am now." She said and I closed my eyes. "Stop that." I said. "Stop what?" She said. "Stop acting like I'm not a monster for having agreed to this." "Edward!" she whispered, seeming upset now. "Don't ever say that." I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see disappointment written in her features. "Look at yourself Bella. Then tell me I'm not a monster." I guess she saw her body, because she gasped then asked "Why am I covered in feathers?" I exhaled impatiently "I bit a pillow or two. That's not what I'm talking about." "You… bit a pillow? Why?" "Look Bella!" I said almost growling and took her hand, I gently stretched it out. "Look at that." Know she must have clearly seen what I was talking about. I knew she was going to hate me. Her eyes left her arm and went all over her damaged body. I pulled my hand and almost not touching her showed her that my fingers, my palm were the shapes, the marks on her delicate skin. "Oh," was all she said. "I‟m … so sorry Bella," I whispered "I knew better than this. I should not have-" I made a sound from the back of my throat. "I'm more sorry than I can tell you. I threw my arm over my face and became still. I couldn't believe I had done this to her. To the love of my existence. To my Bella. To my WIFE! Stupid, stupid, stupid! All because of desire. Jacob had been right I would hurt her and I had done so. I was going crazy with guilt. "Edward." I didn't move. "Edward?" "I'm not sorry, Edward. I'm… I can't even tell you. I'm so happy. That doesn't cover it. Don't be angry. Don't. I'm really f—" "Do not say the word fine." I growled unintentionally. "If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine." "But I am," She whispered. "Bella," I almost moaned. "Don't." "No. You don't, Edward." I removed my arm; my golden eyes watched her warily. "Don't ruin this," she told me. "I. Am. Happy." "I've already ruined this," I whispered. "Cut it out," she snapped. I grind my teeth together. "Ugh!" She groaned. "Why can't you just read my mind already? It's so inconvenient to be a mental mute!" That got my attention. My eyes widened a little bit, distracted in spite of myself. "That's a new one. You love that I can't read your mind." "Not today." I stared at her. "Why?" She threw her hands up and her palms hit my chest making a smack sound. "Because all this angst would be completely unnecessary if you could see how I feel right now! Or five minutes ago, anyway. I was perfectly happy. Totally and completely blissed out. Now—well, I'm sort of pissed, actually." "You should be angry at me." "Well, I am. Does that make you feel better?" She sighed. "No. I don‟t think anything could make me feel better now." "That," She snapped. "That right there is why I‟m angry. You are killing my buzz, Edward." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "We knew this was going to be tricky. I thought that was assumed. And then—well, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be. And this is really nothing." She brushed her fingers along her arm.  
I winced. "I think for a first time, not knowing what to expect, we did amazing. With a little practice—" What the hell! She thought beforehand that she might get hurt and she didn't tell me, I thought. "Assumed? Did you expect this, Bella? Were you anticipating that I would hurt you? Were you thinking it would be worse? Do you consider the experiment a success because you can walk away from it? No broken bones—that equals a victory?" Calm down. "I didn't know what to expect—but I definitely did not expect how… how… just wonderful and perfect it was." Her voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes slipped from my face down to my hands. "I mean, I don't know how it was for you, but it was like that for me." I pulled her chin back up. "Is that what you're worried about?" I said through my teeth. "That I didn't enjoy myself?" Her eyes stayed down. "I know it's not the same. You're not human. I just was trying to explain that, for a human, well, I can't imagine that life gets any better than that." Way to go! Now she thinks that I didn't enjoy, find a release, that maybe I'm not sexually attracted to her. "It seems that I have more to apologize for." I frowned. "I didn't dream that you would construe the way I feel about what I did to you to mean that last night wasn't… well, the best night of my existence. But I don't want to think of it that way, not when you were . . ." Her lips curved up a little at the edges. "Really? The best ever?" She asked in a small voice. I took her face between my hands, still trying to stop seeing all the imagines of her bruised body. "I spoke to Carlisle after you and I made our bargain, hoping he could help me. Of course he warned me that this would be very dangerous for you." I remembered his words of wisom. "He had faith in me, though—faith I didn't deserve." She started to protest, and I put two fingers over her lips before she could comment. "I also asked him what I should expect. I didn't know what it would be for me… what with my being a vampire." I smiled halfheartedly. "Carlisle told me it was a very powerful thing, like nothing else. He told me physical love was something I should not treat lightly. With our rarely changing temperaments, strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways. But he said I did not need to worry about that part—you had already altered me so completely." This time my smile was more genuine. "I spoke to my brothers, too. They told me it was a very great pleasure. Second only to drinking human blood. But I've tasted your blood, and there could be no blood more potent than that.… I don't think they were wrong, really. Just that it was different for us. Something more." "It was more. It was everything." "That doesn't change the fact that it was wrong. Even if it were possible that you really did feel that way." "What does that mean? Do you think I'm making this up? Why?" "To ease my guilt. I can't ignore the evidence, Bella. Or your history of trying to let me off the hook when I make mistakes." She grabbed my chin and leaned forward so that our faces were inches apart. "You listen to me, Edward Cullen. I am not pretending anything for your sake, okay? I didn't even know there was a reason to make you feel better until you started being all miserable. I've never been so happy in all my life—I wasn't this happy when you decided that you loved me more than you wanted to kill me, or the first morning I woke up and you were there waiting for me.… Not when I heard your voice in the ballet studio"—I flinched at the old memory of her close call with a hunting vampire, but she didn't pause—"or when you said, I do" and I realized that, somehow, I get to keep you forever. Those are the happiest memories I have, and this is better than any of it. So just deal with it." I touched the frown line between her eyebrows. "I‟m making you unhappy now. I don't want to do that." "Then don‟t you be unhappy. That's the only thing that's wrong here." My eyes tightened, and then I took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. The past is past and I can't do anything to change it. There's no sense in letting my mood sour this time for you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy now." She examined me and I gave her a smile. "Whatever makes me happy?" Her stomach growled at the same time that she asked. "You're hungry," I said quickly. "So, why exactly did you decide to ruin Esme's pillows?" She asked, sitting up and shaking more down from her hair. I had already put on some loose khaki pants and was standing by the door, rumpling my hair. "I don't know if I decided to do anything last night," I muttered. "We're just lucky it was the pillows and not you." I inhaled deeply and then shook my head, to shaking off the dark thought. A very authentic-looking smile spread across my face or at least I tried. She got off the bed and I growled. Her body looked deformed, it had a splatter of marks, from my hands, fingers and palms. I turned away and my hands balled up. "Do I look that hideous?" She asked, working to keep her tone light. My breath caught, but I didn't turn. I was horrified. How the hell did you agree to this? I knew something would go wrong! ,I thought. She left me standing there to go into the bathroom. Calm down. Breath in, Breath out. 10…, 9…, 8…, 7…, 6…, 5…, 4…- She groaned. What?  
I was at her side at light speed, "Bella?" I asked. "I‟ll never get this all out of my hair!" She pointed to her head, where it looked like a chicken was nesting. I exhaled.  
I started picking at the feathers. "You would be worried about your hair," I mumbled, but I went to stand behind her, pulling out the feathers much more quickly. "How did you keep from laughing at this? I look ridiculous." Ha! You seriously think I would laugh when your body was imprinted with my fingers? And what was funnier was that I caused them. YOUR HUSBAND! Who swore to protect you? I should have let that mutt kill me when he had a chance. I'm sorry love. "This isn't going to work," She sighed after a minute. "It's all dried in. I'm going to have to try to wash it out." She turned around, wrapping her warm arms around my waist. So beautiful. Must have more! NO! But she's my wife and I am her husband. NO! "Do you want to help me?" YES! The greedy monster within me yelled. "I'd better find some food for you," I said in a quiet voice, and I gently unwound her arms. She sighed as I disappeared, moving too fast. I had to keep her busy so she wouldn't ask me if we could make love again. I prepared her late breakfast and made plans for the day. She came out of the bathroom wearing a white cotton dress that concealed the worst of the violet blotches. She padded off barefoot to where she probably smelled the eggs and bacon and cheddar cheese. I stood in front of the stove sliding her food on a light blue plate that was on the counter. "Here," I said. I turned with a smile on my face and set the plate on a small tiled table. I sat down across from her. "I'm not feeding you often enough." I said. She swallowed and then said, "I was asleep. This is really good, by the way. Impressive for someone who doesn't eat." "Food Network," I said, flashing my favorite crooked smile. "Where did the eggs come from?" "I asked the cleaning crew to stock the kitchen. A first, for this place. I‟ll have to ask them to deal with the feathers.… " I trailed off, his gaze fixed on a space above her head. She didn't respond. She ate everything I made for her. Point 1 for the husband! "Thank you," She told me. She leaned across the table to kiss me. I kissed her back automatically, and then stiffened and leaned away, the urge to make her mine on the counter was too strong. She is hurt because of me, I reminded myself. She gritted her teeth. She didn't like that I pulled I away. "You aren't going to touch me again while we're here, are you?"She accused me. I hesitated, then half-smiled and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. See I can touch you, not in the way, you would like me to touch you. My fingers lingered softly on my skin, and she couldn't help leaning my face into my palm. "You know that's not what I meant." I sighed and dropped my hand. "I know. And you're right." I paused, lifting my chin slightly as if to brace myself against her. And then I spoke again with firm conviction. "I will not make love with you until you've been changed. I will never hurt you again." I guess our honeymoon was over. If there are any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks  
Lilian :) 


End file.
